Burning Oath
by xSeiichi
Summary: Hey. Ce n'est qu'une petite histoire, tu sais ? Une vieille histoire, certes, mais qui raconte un futur lointain. Veux-tu l'entendre ?
1. Chapter 1

_"Je suis comme le roi d'un pays pluvieux,_  
_Riche, mais impuissant, jeune et pourtant très vieux._  
_Je n'ai su réchauffer ce cadavre hébété_  
_Où coule au lieu de sang, l'eau verte du Léthé."_

* * *

La salle principale du trône était plongée dans un noir complet depuis des jours.  
La cité souterraine semblait s'être endormie depuis la brusque disparition de son Roi. Seule une faible lueur vint s'écraser sur le sol de la pièce de temps à autre par le cadran de la porte lorsque le soleil le permettait.

Les événements passés avaient offert une sombre gloire pour ce Roi déchu du Royaume.  
Svelte et d'une grande beauté, avec des cheveux blonds sombres, des yeux rouges écarlate, une peau mâte et un rire communicatif. Ses mains étonnamment longues et agiles, signe d'une délicatesse physique qui vous font demander comment elles peuvent appartenir à un homme de cette carrure portant cette armure bien trop lourde.  
Cependant, cette belle apparence cache de sombres choses.

Marethyu provient de la dernière lignée d'une famille royale bannie maudite. Elle porte en elle une très ancienne magie du feu, contée dans de nombreux récits.  
Des centaines d'années cela, cette famille fut l'auteur du plus grand crime contre l'humanité.  
Des centaines de milliers de personnes sont mortes pendant cette nuit, un cauchemar dont l'on ne se réveille pas. Le chaos était indescriptible, accompagné d'une odeur de sang bouillonnante dans tout le Royaume. On démarque très peu de survivants lors de cette nuit, cependant, ce spectacle décadent laissa une trace indélébile d'une frayeur sans nom.

Tout ceci grâce à une seule magie.  
De simples flammes _noires_.

La famille fut bannie à tout jamais. Chassée, traquée à travers chaque recoin du royaume. Même si les utilisateurs de magie sont peu nombreux, ces flammes avaient leurs limites.  
Voici le dernier.

Personne ne le soupçonnait. Un orphelin, démuni de famille, innocent, un garçon à plaindre en tout point.

* * *

Un homme bougea dans la pièce. Une chaleur lourde s'installa, cependant, aucune lueur notable apparaissait.

-_ C'est fini. Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci. »_

Un large sourire se peigna sur le visage de Marethyu, quand bien même personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Le Royaume allait tomber, aujourd'hui.  
Plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
Il se leva. Il ouvrit les yeux, en direction de la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

_"La lumière luit dans les ténèbres,_  
_et les ténèbres ne l'ont point arrêté._  
_Ainsi soit-il,_  
_L'histoire de ce feu maudit."_

* * *

La neige fondait dans la montagne où reposait le grand manoir et Akina était morte depuis plusieurs semaines quand nous avions fini par comprendre la gravité de notre situation.  
Elle était morte quand nous l'avions trouvé. Ce fut l'une des plus grandes chasses à l'homme dans l'histoire du Royaume. Elle a porté plusieurs noms, mais le plus connu est certainement _"La pleine lune noire"_.

La magie était très mal vue à l'époque, signe de corruption, sang impur, damné, et autres bêtises. J'étais encore petit à l'époque. Notre famille était grande et puissante, connue et réputée. Nous cachions notre secret depuis des générations, ne l'utilisant que pour des cas extrêmes.  
Cependant, cette soif de pouvoir étant devenue insupportable, insatiable et possédant l'une des plus puissantes magies connue à ce jour, un choix logique vint se poser pour notre famille.

Il est difficile de croire qu'il y ait eu un tel tapage à propos d'un acte dont je n'étais pas concerné, encore plus difficile de croire que j'ai pu traverser tout cela.  
Mais le traverser était une chose, en sortir, malheureusement, s'est avéré très différent.

Maintenant que notre famille n'existe plus, que la vie autour de moi semble avoir retrouvé un calme stable, je me suis rendu compte que pendant des années j'ai pu imaginer que j'étais ailleurs. J'y étais resté tout ce temps, là-haut, près des ornières dans l'herbe nouvelle, là où le ciel s'assombrit au-dessus des fleurs frémissantes des pommiers et où on sent déjà dans l'air le premier frisson de la neige qui va tomber à la nuit.

Bien que je me souvienne que trop bien la longue et terrible nuit qui nous attendait et des nuits et des jours longs et terribles qui ont suivi, je n'ai qu'à regarder en arrière pour que toutes ces années s'effacent et que je revoie ce chaos indescriptible, une image qui ne me quittera jamais.  
Je suppose qu'à un moment de ma vie j'aurais pu avoir bien d'autres histoires en réserve, mais maintenant il n'y en a plus qu'une.  
C'est la seule histoire que je serais jamais capable de raconter.

Dans la petite salle de soin où l'on m'a transporté, on m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance, et je suppose que c'était vrai. J'étais seul à présent, sans que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit.  
Allongé sur le dos, je sentais la nuit d'été filer au passage, chaude et mystérieuse.  
Un calme que je ne retrouverais probablement plus.

* * *

L'eau pure cristalline de l'endroit se déversait par les bords d'un escarpement en un doux arc de cercle puis retombait en un jet ruisselant d'écume parmi les roches. La cascade se jetait enfin dans un vaste lac, si limpide que chaque petite pierre du fond de cette eau s'y détachait sur un fond de mosaïque multicolore éclatant.

L'immense lac de la région était bordé de quelques buissons dans lesquelles s'ébattaient des oiseaux s'exposant orgueilleusement. Les buissons arboraient des reflets verts, bronze et ocre parmi des sapins qu'on aurait dit parsemés de poudre d'argent.  
Le ciel à l'horizon s'assombrissait, traversé soudain par un ruban fourchu d'un éclair. Le grondement lointain de l'orage répercuta son écho assourdi sur le long du mur de la forêt. Le vent ne tarda pas à se lever. Un vent violent commença à se déchaîner, ses rafales, semblables à celles d'un ouragan, soulevaient cheveux et capuches. Soudainement, le vent se calma quelques secondes, et la pluie se dressa en un épais rideau d'eau. La surface du lac blanchit et se mit à bouillonner comme si des millions de petites orbes de plomb avaient été précipitées du ciel. La pluie faucha rapidement les branches des sapins qui s'inclinèrent un instant plus tard. Il pleuvait dans la forêt comme à ciel ouvert.

L'obscurité s'installa rapidement parmi les longs arbres, trouée par les seuls éclairs illuminant ce ciel chaotique, de plus en plus nombreux. L'orage grondait à n'en plus finir, sans discontinuer, dans un vacarme assourdissant.  
La cité souterraine était protégée de cette agitation électrique. Niché au creux d'une montagne au Nord du Royaume, similaire à un immense dédale de corridors comme on n'en jamais vu, celle-ci abritait le peuple d'Agora. Une énorme ville sous terre construite au début du règne du Roi.

La cité n'a pas arrêté d'évoluer depuis son commencement. D'une centaine d'habitants à ces débuts, en quelques années elle atteignit des milliers d'habitants cachés sous terre pour un but commun.  
Un projet divin mis en oeuvre par le Roi.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, répercutant le bruit de son grincement sur les murs de pierre de la grande cité enfouie. La métropole était déserte à ces heures-ci. Seule une faible agitation atteignait le fond de cette grotte. Le bruit de ses bottes métalliques noires annonçaient la fin d'un temps révolu. Une paix effacée.

Marethyu arriva devant l'énorme entrée creusée à même la montagne. Une énorme troupe de soldats attendaient patiemment dehors sous une pluie battante. Un bon millier de fantassins rangés dans un ordre exemplaire étaient prêts pour leur voyage.  
Un lance jaune fourcha l'horizon. La nuit semblait pleurer à l'événement sanglant qui se passerait dans les heures à venir.

Le vent souffla sa cape comme une simple feuille de papier à ses mots.

_- Bien. Allons-y. » dit-il doucement.  
_

A son commandement, les chefs de divisions crièrent à la volée des ordres dans l'air humide de la soirée. En quelques secondes la lourde armée de métal se souleva et avança dans un pas mécanique.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Vastes nuages en deuil, cieux déchirés comme des grèves,_  
_Sont les corbillards de mes rêves,_  
_Et vos lueurs sont le reflet,_  
_De l'Enfer où mon cœur se plaît"_

* * *

Le territoire de Frost s'étend jusqu'à l'Ouest du Royaume, où le soleil se couche. De longues vallées et plaines recouvertes en permanence d'un long manteau blanc, ainsi que de quelques faibles montagnes ici et là eurent la force de pousser des entrailles de la terre. Dans de rares occasions, des lucioles virevoltent et se promènent dans la dense forêt enneigée lors des nuits, brillants comme des joyaux dorés ailés du soleil absent. Enfin, on retrouve de nombreuses obélisques de Cristal jalonnant le territoire représentant l'importante magie possédée par le village.  
La majesté et la splendeur de la région est unique, nul autre région n'est son égal.

C'est elle, la Mère des Enfants de Glace, et qui a en son pouvoir, l'autorité, l'honneur, la vertue, et qui a sur sa tête la couronne fleurissante du village. La femme parfaite pour ce rôle. Aucune personne ne pourra être ouvertement hostile à la Mère de ses Enfants. Une femme dotée d'une beauté enviée par tous les humains du Royaume, d'une peau quasiment parfaite, pâle, ressemblant à une statue de cristal.  
_Naera._ Le seul fait de prononcer ce nom inspire un profond respect. Tout la population du Royaume connaît son histoire, la plus jeune fille couronnée.  
Son arrivée sur le trône de Frost fut l'événement le plus marquant de toute histoire du Royaume. A l'âge de douze ans, la frêle jeune fille monta sur le trône, successeur de sa mère, Elenda. Pour avoir eu accès à ce trône, la vie de Naera fut bouleversée en un après-midi au cours d'un long automne pluvieux.  
Baldwin fut l'un des conseillers de Elenda choisi spécialement par elle, soit une personne de confiance en tout point.  
Cependant, Naera avait vu la colère et la nature impitoyable de Baldwin ce jour là. Elle avait perçu le désespoir et l'odeur caractéristique du mal qu'il exhalait. Mais Elenda était différente.  
Quelque chose s'était brisée en elle.

Elenda serra contre elle sa fille, en lui poussant les hanches du bout des doigts pour l'intimer l'ordre de fuir. Mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser sa mère seule avec un ennemi psychotique.  
Baldwin n'avait laissé aucune place à ses peurs. Son mouvement fut si vif que Naera n'eut pas le temps de le voir, puis il recula lentement d'Elenda avec une expression triomphante. Une déchirure se fit entendre, et du sang commença à couler de la gorge de sa mère. Un grondement raisonna dans la tête de Naera. Elle put facilement percevoir l'odeur métallique du sang qui coulait sur la robe de sa mère faisant une tâche sombre sur sa poitrine. Son corps tomba naturellement devant elle, avec ce regard vide que Naera n'oubliera jamais. En quelques secondes, Baldwin avait déjà disparu.  
Depuis ce jour, elle jura ne jamais refaire la même erreur.

* * *

Il aurait dû avoir un souffle funeste dans l'air. Ou un froid à vous glacer la moelle des os au-delà du froid que la pluie pouvait apporter. Quelque chose. Une mélodie éthérée que seuls les soldats de métal auraient pu entendre. Un sentiment de tension. Quelque classique prémonition.  
Un seul l'homme l'entendait.

Le temps passe lentement quand il apporte la destruction. En clignant des yeux, Marethyu vit le ciel chaotique s'animer devant lui. Le firmament brilla en milliers de rubans lumineux vers l'horizon où les gouttes d'eau reflétèrent cet éclat pour ouvrir un chemin, un chemin de feu sur lequel on glisse, où l'on s'en va. Un chemin d'étincelles.  
Il rêve peut-être, un instant. Au bout du chemin d'étincelles, il y a sa famille qu'il l'attend, debout. Irréelle vision d'une ancienne vie.  
Le souffle du vent passa sur son visage balayant ses cheveux sombres au gré de la rafale. Ses pensées s'estompèrent aussi vite que le vent s'échappa.

Après plusieurs heures de marches silencieuses, le toit des maisons de Frost commencèrent à se dessiner dans la pénombre lointaine. A cette vue, les chefs de divisions arrêtèrent les troupes.  
Le Bras droit du Roi souffla quelques mots derrière lui.

_- Nous sommes arrivés, mon Roi. »_

Marethyu s'arrêta lentement de marcher. Il se retourna brièvement, n'apercevant que la silhouette de son Bras droit, Django, pour lui donner ses derniers ordres.

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, mon ami. Nous ne voulons aucun survivant, autant militaire que civil. Ce sera notre ennemi le plus faible, profites-en. »  
- A vos ordres, mon Roi __» répéta-t-il._

Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans l'immense village. Le doux son de Morphée se baladait dans les environs, ce qui accroissait le sentiment que le village était désert.  
En moins d'une seconde, la vision des soldats s'illumina quelques instants par un éclair venu se poser proche de leurs positions. L'éclat s'estompa sans toutefois s'éteindre complètement.  
Le village n'était pas désert. Il était bien réveillé. De longs cris ainsi que quelques tiges fauchant le vent se firent entendre au loin.

Aux ordres des chefs de divisions, l'armée avança d'un pas rapide vers l'ennemi, les cris s'amplifièrent à l'intérieur de l'armée métallique, affrontement était proche.  
Marethyu resta en arrière avec son Bras droit pour admirer ce spectacle cacophonique. Il y avait quelque chose de décadent à regarder ceci, mais c'était son accomplissement. Il attendit ce moment depuis très longtemps.  
Le voilà enfin.

Il n'à suffit que de quelques instants pour que les deux armées ennemies se rencontrent enfin, que pour que le fer se croise enfin. Ce fut un joli vacarme.

Un majestueux coup d'épée transperça le bouclier ainsi que l'épaule d'un des soldats. A qui appartenait-il ?  
Fébrile, il tomba lentement à genoux. Il pris appui sur sa petite épée et se redressa. Les combats faisaient rages, les bruits d'épées fulminaient de toute part et son sang ne cessait de jaillir de la blessure sous son épaule gauche.  
Avant qu'il ne pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, l'éclat d'une nouvelle lame approcha. Il eu à peine le temps de positionner son épée devant lui pour se défendre. Le coup porté à son encontre brisa la lame de son épée.  
Les yeux du soldat se transformèrent en épouvante.  
Désarmé, la dernière sensation de ce soldat fut le froid de la lame adverse dans son ventre, entrée par devant et la traversa de part en part. Il vacilla un court moment, planta son regard dans celui de son assassin déjà occupé à scruter les environs pour une nouvelle cible avant de s'effondrer en arrière sur le sol.

Naera aussi, recouverte d'une longue cape blanche, regardait avec attention cette boucherie sans nom, sachant que tout ceci ne se terminerait que d'une seule façon.  
A la mort d'un des chefs.


End file.
